britsboy122s_pranksfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Man :3
Introduction Aqua Man :3 was a troll page BritsBoy122 posted in the GTA wiki on 6/27/2014. underwater.]] The Page Aqua Man is a common dildo that Amanda used in Half-Life 3 episode 69. 2D Universe In the 2D Universe, Aqua man will die when seen. 3D Universe GTA III By the first game of the 3D Universe, GTA III, the player could Aqua Man to fuck. However, if the player walked to him they would drown to death, unless they had godmode.. Although, at some parts of the game Claude can be completely submerged in water and not lose health because of Aqua Man's Magic, in places like Portland Beach and on the Belleville Park on the lake or in some small water places with no fish but with green lilies on there in Staunton Island. The water in the game was mostly a non transparent blue color and no fish could be found swimming in it. GTA Vice City In GTA Vice City another Aqua Man was available to fuck although the player would still die if they walked to him without. The water was more transparent and overall looked much better than in GTA III and was even home to several different types of sea creatures like sharks and dolphins although they were not solid and uninteractive, they would not interact with the player. The same as in GTA III, the player can walk over low-emerged water in lakes over the city due to Aqua Man's Magic. This time, you hear Aqua Man yell "Non-Drowning Power, activated!". GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas the player was for the first time able to swim in the water and even swim underneath the water, due to Aqua Man's magic becoming overcharged. You could as well drive several different variety of boats. When underneath the water, CJ would lose oxygen and eventually die if he stayed under water for too long, because Aqua Man's powers only allow you to swim, not breathe underwater, you fucktard. There were also more sea creatures this time such as Jellyfish and dolphins, however there were no sharks, although many people claim to have seen them, having them confused with dolphins and sparking a popular myth. GTA Liberty City Stories In GTA Liberty City Stories, it is the same as San Andreas. GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City Stories, Aqua Man is dead. HD Universe GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City In GTA IV, Chinatown Wars, and the expansions, Aqua Man has a son who allows you to swim. GTA V In GTA V, Aqua man has granted you a submarine, which allows you to go underwater. Trivia *In all of the 2D Universe games, and in most 3D Universe games (Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories), the water bodies serve as a mean to retain the player from fucking Aqua Man and from leaving the locked island whilst the bridge that connects the locked island and the rest of the map is closed. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories when swimming has been limited, the river waves serve as a mean to retain the player from swimming across to locked island while the bridges that connects the locked island and the rest of the map is closed, because Aqua Man's fightin' evil and he don't want yo bitch ass in his way. *This picture is of Aqua Man, and his son looks the exact same. Take caution when you see him.